


Stammi vicino da togliermi il fiato stanotte

by Fedies



Series: (Fede)x2 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Baby Chiesa diventa grande, Break Up, Danilo si sposa, Fiorentina, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Break Up, Serie A - Freeform, past!Bernaldi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Danilo si sposa.Federico se ne rende effettivamente conto quando Mimmo gli dice di aver ricevuto la partecipazione.Per lui, invece, nessun invito.Fede non sa che pensare, se non che la loro relazione sia finita senza nemmeno accorgersene dopo che per Danilo ha perfino lasciato Veronica.A completare il quadro c'è il piccolo Chiesa che decide di rivelare al compagno di club di essere innamorato di lui.





	1. Capitolo 1

“Federico?” lo chiama ancora Mimmo, preoccupato dal silenzio persistente dall'altro capo del telefono.

“Ci sono”

La verità è che Federico non sa cosa dire.

Si sente solo tanto stupido, perché alla fine lui c'aveva sperato davvero, pensava sul serio che Danilo avrebbe mollato Elisa e quello stupido matrimonio per stare con lui.

Forse avrebbe dovuto intuire qualcosa in quegli ultimi due mesi, durante i quali tutti i suoi tentativi di programmare una scappatina per incontrarsi erano stati prontamente smorzati da Danilo stesso.

E adesso Domenico lo chiama e gli dice: “Che fai, ci vieni l'8 settembre?”

“Ma dove?”

“Al matrimonio di Danilo. Mi è arrivata ora ora la partecipazione”

In quel momento il giocatore del Sassuolo capisce che Federico è totalmente allo scuro di tutto e potrebbe aver combinato un casino.

“Senti mi dispiace, non pensavo che...”

“Scusa Mimmo, adesso devo andare”

Così gli attacca praticamente il telefono in faccia.

Allora Federico si rende conto: è finita, Danilo l'ha lasciato e lui neanche lo sapeva.

Vorrebbe piangere, ma le lacrime non escono.

Dunque afferra il cellulare e compone quel numero che ormai conosce a memoria; Danilo risponde dopo pochi squilli.

“Fede”

“Congratulazioni”

Da Genoa Danilo si passa una mano sul viso.

Cazzo, Domenico.

“Federico posso spiegarti...”

“Non voglio che lo fai. Mi basta sentirmi dire che tra noi è finita. Sai, almeno per conservare quel briciolo di dignità che mi è rimasto”

Ora invece il viso dai tratti marmorei di Fede è effettivamente solcato da una moltitudine di lacrime silenziose, ma lui neanche se ne rende conto.

“Cosa?! No no Fede, tra noi non è finito proprio un cazzo”

“No?! Danilo mi ignori da settimane! E poi vengo a sapere che tra tre mesi ti sposi! E' finita nel preciso istante in cui mi hai preso per il culo, facendole la proposta”

Anche Danilo adesso piange e non sa cosa rispondere perché Federico ha ragione, lui giustificazioni non ne ha, non può tirarsi indietro con Elisa ormai e potrebbe aver perso la persona più importante della sua vita. Non sa come gestire tutto ciò.

“In fondo lei è la strada più facile...” sussurra amareggiato Federico.

Perché Elisa non gioca calcio, perché Elisa la può vedere sempre, perché Elisa è una ragazza.

“Mi dispiace” riesce soltanto a dire il laziale, anche se vorrebbe urlargli tutt'altro.

Sono uno stronzo. Ti prego. Ti amo. Resta.

Invece non aggiunge altro.

“Anche a me” è la riposta di Federico.

Restano in silenzio qualche istante, concentrati ad ascoltare il respiro dell'altro, e poi quasi contemporaneamente attaccano.

Forse è veramente così che deve finire.

 

***

 

Sono passate quasi tre settimane e si sta per giocare l'ultima partita della stagione.

Federico è concentrato, stavolta sul serio.

Affrontare la rottura con Danilo, in quei giorni, era stato meno duro di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Certo, dentro la ferita bruciava ancora, ma non si era mai reso conto in quei mesi di essersi così abituato alla sua assenza da rendere il tutto meno complicato.

La cosa lo amareggia, perché non era così che sarebbe dovuto essere.

Scuote la testa, ormai pensarci non serve a nulla.

Federico smette di palleggiare, ormai sul campo è rimasto solo lui, così prende il pallone per riporlo nella cesta per poi entrare negli spogliatoi.

Nel magazzino, a mettere in ordine gli attrezzi tecnici, c'è l'altro Federico. Il baby Chiesa.

Il più grande lo guarda incuriosito.

“Ehi, serve aiuto?”

Federico sente battere il cuore più forte – come ogni volta che vede Berna – e spera di non essere arrossito come un idiota.

“Nah... secondo Gonzalo è un buon modo di fare gavetta” scherza l'altro, reggendo tra le mani uno scatolo pieno di pettorine fluorescenti.

L'altro ridacchia: “Sì, Gonzalo preferisce le vecchie maniere. Comunque sul serio, ti do una mano, anche perché non c'ho proprio voglia di andare a casa stasera”

Il cuore del piccolo Chiesa in quel momento esplodeva di gioia.

Inizialmente pensava che quella per il Berna fosse pura ammirazione ma giorno dopo giorno si rendeva conto che i suoi sentimenti sfociavano in qualcosa di più profondo.

Sapeva che era impegnato con Cataldi, il suo amico Locatelli gli aveva fatto una soffiata.

Però sapeva anche che le cose tra i due sembravano ormai finite.

Federico però non voleva approfittarne, non era quel genere di persona e poi era certo che il suo compagno non avrebbe ricambiato né ora né tra dieci anni.

Pensava a questo mentre, seduto spalla contro spalla vicino all'altro Federico, lucidava silenziosamente i palloni.

Si lasciò scappare un sospiro sconsolato per poi pentirsene subito dopo, quando gli occhi verdi del Berna incontrarono i suoi.

“Tutto okay?”

“Ehm si, certo”

Il più grande fece un mezzo sorriso. Chiesa a mentire faceva veramente schifo.

“Problemi di cuore” constatò semplicemente, mentre il più piccolo assume un colorito rosso brillante sulle guance.

“Qualcosa del genere... è complicato”

“Spiegamelo. Anche a me è tutto piuttosto complicato in questo periodo, almeno aiuto te e mi sento meglio”

L'altro non sapeva se esserne contento o meno.

“Oh, mi dispiace...”

Il Berna fece spallucce: “Probabilmente doveva andare così”

Il Federico più piccolo, in un moto di coraggio, gli poggiò dolcemente una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise timidamente.

Il ragazzo di Carrara rimase sorpreso da quel gesto, che gli riscaldò il cuore.

Ripresero a sistemare avvolti da un silenzio riposante.

Avevano ormai terminato e stavano camminando fianco a fianco verso gli spogliatoi quando il Berna ruppe il silenzio.

“Non mi hai ancora raccontato la tua storia complicata”

Federico sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo.

“In realtà non è chissà quale storia speciale. C'è una persona, per quale provo dei sentimenti. Lei però sicuramente non ricambia quindi niente, il problema è solo mio in realtà”

Il maggiore lo guarda e - non sa perché - ha voglia di baciarlo.

“E' un ragazzo?”

Chiesa annuisce.

“Forse dovresti semplicemente parlargli, magari gli piaci”

Il più piccolo scoppia a ridere, quella sua risata genuina e sincera che per un attimo spiazza il Berna.

E' proprio un bel ragazzo, Federico Chiesa.

Ha i tratti dolci, come quelli di un bambino, e nonostante in campo appaia abbastanza esuberante in realtà è paurosamente timido.

Il maggiore s'incanta un attimo a guardarlo.

“Fidati, non sono affatto il suo tipo”

“Perché, qual'è il suo tipo?” chiede Federico, con una scintilla ad accendergli lo sguardo.

Baby Chiesa si morde il labbro, si è tirato lui in questa conversazione ed ora preoccuparsi di combinare qualche danno irreparabile è inutile.

“Credo che a lui piacciano ragazzi più... sicuri, che sappiano ciò che vogliono, che sappiano fare tutto un genere di cose...” - Federico stava arrossendo e balbettava - “Con esperienza, ecco. Ed io sarei solo il ragazzino di turno e sarebbe troppo imbarazzante. In verità non so nemmeno perché te ne sto parlando, sono certo che...-”

Non riuscì a concludere, perché le labbra calde del Berna si erano scontrate con le sue, tappandogli la bocca.

A Federico mancò il fiato e le gambe gli tremarono, tanto che dovette aggrapparsi alle spalle del più grande per rimanere in piedi.

Alla fine chiuse gli occhi e si godette quel tanto sospirato bacio.

Quando si staccarono, il più piccolo guardò il Berna con lo sguardo carico di confusione.

“Ragazzi! Oggi avevate voglia di starvene qui, eh? Forza, i collaboratori devono chiudere”

Li richiamò bonario Sousa, che usciva in quel momento dal suo ufficio.

Federico non perse tempo e si dileguò rapidamente, sotto lo sguardo esitante del compagno più grande.


	2. Capitolo 2

Quella notte il Berna non aveva chiuso occhio, ripensava costantemente a quanto era accaduto al centro sportivo.

Aveva baciato Federico Chiesa.

Cazzo.

Lui era lì che parlava, parlava... ammetteva di apprezzare i ragazzi, poi sorrideva in quel modo così...

Fede scosse la testa, passandosi stancamente una mano sul viso.

Un ragazzo non lo tormentava così tanto da quando... beh si, da quando si era innamorato di Danilo.

L'idea migliore che gli venne, in quel momento, fu quella di nascondere la testa sotto il cuscino, nonostante la sveglia avesse suonato già due volte.

Cazzo, non poteva essersi innamorato di Federico.

Allora perché diamine lo aveva baciato?!

Erano sempre andati molto d'accordo da quando il più piccolo era salito in prima squadra e quell'anno, in particolare, avevano legato molto.  
Federico Chiesa è quel genere di ragazzo che riesce a farsi voler bene da tutti.

E Berna gli voleva bene, molto. Forse troppo.

Fantastico.

Presentarsi agli allenamenti, quella mattina, sarebbe stato una tragedia.

Quando il Berna arriva in campo i suoi compagni stanno già correndo per riscaldarsi e lui li raggiunge dopo aver bofonchiato qualche scusa al mister.

I suoi occhi incontrano subito quelli di Federico, stavolta però è lui il primo ad abbassare lo sguardo, continuando a correre in silenzio.

Poi l'aveva ignorato per il resto della giornata.

Il più piccolo sentì la delusione farsi strada dentro di sé; okay, fuggire la sera prima non era stata una grande idea, ma il ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta colossale lo aveva appena baciato, la sua era una reazione più che giustificata!

Il “silenzio stampa” di quel giorno era bastato per convincere baby Chiesa che a Federico non importava un cazzo di lui e che i suoi dubbi sul non essere il suo tipo erano perfettamente fondati.

Quella sera gli toccava riordinare gli attrezzi in palestra e a quanto pare i suoi compagni non si erano affatto preoccupati di agevolargli il lavoro.

Suo padre diceva che era meglio così, che anche lui ai suoi tempi aveva fatto gavetta in quel modo se non in altri peggiori.

Federico era consapevole di dover dimostrare continuamente di non essere un raccomandato, nonostante tutti potessero vedere il suo talento.

A volte essere figlio di Enrico Chiesa non era una bella cosa.

Sbuffando, dopo la seduta pomeridiana, il bimbo prodigio di Firenze si preparò a trascorrere le successive due ore a sistemare quel casino.

Alle 21:30, dopo aver trascorso altrettanto tempo in auto a riflettere sul nulla, il Berna lo aveva raggiunto dentro.

Si era poggiato allo stipite della porta della palestra e lo guardava mentre, a capo chino, posava gli ultimi pesi al loro posto.

Quando si girò e lo vide, il minore sobbalzò.

“Che ci fai qui?” chiese, senza nemmeno salutarlo.

“Pensavo di darti un passaggio a casa, se ti va. Così non devi chiamare tuo padre”

Federico vorrebbe sprofondare.

E' una figura di merda non avere la patente, sul serio.

Allo stesso tempo però si ricorda di come l'altro l'ha trattato quel giorno – o meglio, come non l'ha trattato – così gli lancia un'occhiataccia.

“Si, così magari mi baci di nuovo”

Il Berna fa un mezzo sorrisetto.

“Come se ti dispiacesse”

“Non è divertente” ribatte il più piccolo, guardandolo sinceramente offeso.

“So di essere io il ragazzo di cui parlavi”

“Io non l'ho mai detto”

“Ma è così”

Chiesa, messo alle strette, non risponde.

Federico non vuole essere così sfacciato, a tratti sgradevole.

Percepisce quanto il più piccolo sia in difficoltà.

Perché si comporta così da stronzo, ad un tratto?

“Perché mi hai baciato?” chiede baby Chiesa, con un filo di voce.

...ma l'altro davvero non lo sa.

“Mi andava”

Risposta di merda, Federico, risposta di merda.

Il minore sente gli occhi bruciare e il cuore fa un po' male, un po' tanto, un po' troppo.

S'impone fermamente di non scoppiare a piangere perché è già stato umiliato abbastanza in quei due giorni.

Prende un profondo respiro e si decide ad alzare lo sguardo, anche se il Berna i suoi occhi lucidi li nota comunque e si sente una merda.

Si era lamentato costantemente dell'atteggiamento di Danilo ed ora si comportava uguale, quant'era ridicolo.

“Okay, appurato che non ti frega un cazzo di me e che io sono stato un coglione ad averti fatto capire che provo qualcosa per te, rifiuto gentilmente il tuo passaggio e me ne torno a casa a piedi. Buonanotte Federico”

Detto ciò lo sorpassa, uscendo a passo spedito dalla palestra e successivamente dalla struttura.

Il Berna resta immobile qualche istante ad analizzare la situazione, poi manda tutto al diavolo e gli corre dietro.

Quando lo raggiunge però baby Chiesa si accinge già a lasciare il parcheggio.

“Fede dai aspetta!” gli urla dietro, ma lui non si gira.


	3. Capitolo 3

I giorni si susseguono fino all'ultima partita di campionato, ma le cose tra i due Fede non sono cambiate, anzi.

Il Berna odia quella situazione.

Non sa cosa dirgli, non sa come comportarsi, allora semplicemente lo ignora.

Ha rinunciato a pensare ragionevolmente già da un po' ormai, perché il fatto che senta la mancanza di Federico in modo così netto è tutto fuorché razionale.

Non si era mai reso conto di quanto la vicinanza del più piccolo fosse importante per lui.

Federico c'era sempre, anche quando lui non lo degnava di uno sguardo.

Era tacitamente presente.

E adesso gli mancava.

Gli lancia uno sguardo fugace mentre si riscaldano lì al Franchi, pronti per affrontare il Pescara di Zeman.

Federico è concentrato, fissa solo il pallone e il Berna pensa sia bellissimo, come un gladiatore nell'arena.

Aspetta, cosa?! L'ha davvero pensato?

“Berna, vieni qui!” il secondo del mister però interrompe il suo flusso di coscienza e probabilmente è meglio così.

La partita, semplicemente, inizia che è una merda.

Al 15esimo minuto la Viola va sotto di un goal dopo aver lasciato metà campo scoperta in modo assurdo.

Bernardeschi sta provando a mandare avanti dai ragazzi quanti più palloni possibili.

Riccardo non aggancia e il pallone schizza sui piedi di Federico.

La posizione è davvero buona ma il destro, non abbastanza preciso, finisce sul fondo.

Cazzo.

Poi si becca anche il giallo perché dopo un fallo allontana il pallone.

Berna scuote la testa, l'arbitro ha proprio sbagliato giornata.

Federico sembra incredulo ma nessuno di loro protesta più di tanto.

Non passano nemmeno cinque minuti che il Pescara riparte, Fede entra deciso su Caprari e in mezzo secondo succede di tutto.

Altro fischio, altro cartellino, Federico espulso.

Quest'arbitro non è serio, pensa il Berna, sconcertato.

Lancia uno sguardo al più piccolo, con la testa bassa e le mani sulle ginocchia; sa che non è giusto, Federico non merita affatto quest'espulsione.

Gonzalo e Davide partono subito in quarta verso il direttore di gara e lui li raggiunge, inizialmente limitandosi ad ascoltare per poi protestare a sua volta.

Baby Chiesa si avvicina ma per evitare di incasinare ulteriormente la situazione Sebastian lo allontana con una pacca sulla spalla, invitandolo ad andare negli spogliatoi.

Il più grande lo guarda mentre si allontana, Fede chiede scusa ai tifosi anche se non ce ne sarebbe affatto bisogno e con le mani tra i capelli entra negli spogliatoi.

Federico non può vederlo in viso ma immagina già l'espressione ferita che gli stringe il cuore, su quel viso che già troppo spesso questa settimana ha visto triste.

Si ricorda che è colpa sua e contrae la mascella.

Inutile dire che per il resto del match non si concentra affatto, tanto che Sousa è costretto a farlo uscire prima della metà del secondo tempo.

Il ragazzo di Carrara però non si siede in panchina, no; vola negli spogliatoi, per la prima volta sicuro di ciò che deve fare.

Federico è seduto e fissa angosciato la partita dallo schermo TV degli spogliatoi, indossa solo la maglia termica mentre quella di gioco è abbandonata al suo fianco.

E' più che sorpreso di vedere il Berna raggiungerlo a passo spedito.

“Mi dispiace per avervi...-” anche questa volta però il più piccolo non riesce a concludere la frase, fermato dalle labbra di Federico.

Il bacio stavolta non è un solo scontrarsi di bocche, il contatto si approfondisce rapidamente e stavolta Chiesa se ne frega altamente di tutto e non si tira indietro, lasciandosi sovrastare dal corpo scultoreo del più grande.

Lo attira più vicino a sé facendo passare una mano tra i suoi capelli chiari e Federico un po' si stupisce di quell'improvvisa botta di coraggio, ma in realtà è troppo impegnato a lasciare l'anima in quel bacio quindi poi non ci pensa più di tanto.

Quando si staccano il Pescara ha segnato il secondo goal ma loro, prendendosi un momento di sano egoismo, lo ignorano.

Federico è convinto di poterci affogare negli occhi magnetici del Berna, dalle mille sfumature del verde e del grigio.

“E' il momento in cui non so cosa dire” rompe il silenzio il più piccolo, le guance in fiamme ed un sorriso incerto sul viso.

Il Berna ride, smorzando l'imbarazzo.

“Non devi dire nulla” lo rassicura, guardandolo con uno sguardo tale che fa fare le capriole al cuore di Federico.

Baby Chiesa ricambia il sorriso e i due riprendono a guardare la partita in silenzio, con le mani che di tanto in tanto si sfiorano.

 

***

 

Alla fine il match è terminato 2-2, la Viola ha reagito come meglio poteva e i festeggiamenti di fine stagione si sono protratti fino a sera tardi.

Hanno tutti salutato Gonzalo – la festa era principalmente per lui – ma anche l'ottavo posto è stato celebrato, nonostante li tenga lontani dall'Europa.

Diciamo che c'erano più speranze ed aspettative per la stagione successiva che gioia per quella appena terminata, ma nessuno parve farci caso.

L'euforia della festa aveva tenuto lontani i due Federico per un po', fin quando i festeggiamenti al Campini non erano terminati e Chiesa gironzolava in giro per cercare di scroccare un passaggio.

Sta per chiedere a Davide quando nota Federico che ride e scherza con Matias, poggiato contro la sua auto.

Allora avanza verso di loro, tirando fuori il cucciolo di leone che è in lui.

L'uruguayano saluta il compagno di squadra per raggiungere la sua vettura, così baby Chiesa si schiarisce la voce per attirare l'attenzione di Federico.

Il Berna gli rivolge un sorriso.

“Ehi”

“Ehi... senti, è tardi per sfruttare quel passaggio che volevi darmi la scorsa sera?”

Federico sperava proprio che glielo chiedesse.

Il viaggio in auto è piacevole, i due ridono e commentano le canzoni che passano in radio, ogni tanto canticchiano, mentre la notte fiorentina li avvolge.

Di tanto in tanto si lanciano delle occhiate fugaci.

Il Berna indossa una camicia nera che gli risalta il fisico, quella del compagno invece è grigia.

Entrambi non possono fare a meno di trovare l'altro incredibilmente affascinante.

Arrivano poi all'appartamento in cui baby Chiesa ha cominciato a vivere da solo l'estate scorsa, così i due scendono dall'auto.

“Grazie, la prima cosa che faccio dopo l'estate è iscrivermi a scuola guida...” dice il più piccolo, accennando una risata imbarazzata.

“Non mi dispiace accompagnarti, sul serio. Comunque... credo che dovremmo parlare, Fede”

Sapeva che l'idillio non sarebbe durato per sempre, non si poteva far finta che non fosse accaduto nulla.

Federico – il più piccolo – era spaventato.

Era fin troppo consapevole della facilità con cui il Berna avrebbe potuto spezzargli il cuore.

“Iniziando dal principio, ho dedotto che fossi io il ragazzo di cui parlavi ma tu non mi hai mai detto nulla”

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?”

Fede è certo di non essere arrossito così tanto come in questa settimana in tutta la sua vita.

“Non lo so, quello che senti”

Chiesa fece un profondo respiro, impegnandosi a mantenere il contatto visivo con gli occhi cangianti del più grande.

“Okay, mi piaci, Federico. Più o meno dalla prima volta che ti ho visto. Tu però stavi con Cataldi ed io non sono il tipo di persona che si mette in mezzo, così ti ho guardato da lontano, ecco. Però ogni giorno ero sempre più sicuro che ciò che provavo andasse oltre la cottarella per il compagno di squadra. Così quando ho saputo che tra te e Danilo era finita ho preso un po' di coraggio in più... mi dispiace, forse non è stato corretto da parte mia”

Federico, per l'ennesima volta, stava per dirgli che non aveva nulla per cui scusarsi.

“In conclusione, mi sono inn...-”

“Non dirlo”

Il più piccolo lo guarda perplesso.

“No?”

“No. Tu mi piaci, davvero tanto, Fede. Ma non so se sono innamorato di te, sono molto confuso in questo momento, voglio essere onesto. Possiamo cominciare a conoscerci, uscire ogni tanto, baciarci... ma non posso prometterti nulla, almeno per ora”

Chiesa è deluso anche se prova a mascherarlo.

Cosa si aspettava? Un dichiarazione d'amore a cuore aperto? Era stato stupido solo a pensarci.

Dal canto suo, Federico probabilmente avevano una visione dei propri sentimenti più chiara di quanto pensasse.

Anche lui era spaventato, però. Dopo Danilo non era così certo di volersi rimettere in gioco, da quel punto di vista.

“Non voglio essere il rimpiazzo di nessuno, Fede. Per me innamorarmi di un ragazzo è una cosa nuova, proprio non me la sento di farti da passatempo”

Il Berna guarda altrove.

Federico ha ragione, non può pretendere nulla del genere da lui; non vuole e sa che l'altro non lo meriterebbe.

Il più piccolo, vedendo che l'altro non ha intenzione di prolungare la conversazione, decide che forse è meglio salutare.

“Grazie ancora per il passaggio e... per il bacio, anche. E' stato molto bello”

Il maggiore lo guarda sorpreso.

Fede gli rivolge un ultimo sorriso triste e poi sparisce oltre il portone del condominio.

Se non altro le cose ora non sono più in sospeso...

Berna però non riesce ad astenersi dal pensare di aver appena fatto una cazzata.


	4. Capitolo 4

Federico Bernardeschi, neanche due sere dopo, si era reso conto di aver detto un mucchio di stronzate: ormai i suoi sentimenti per baby Chiesa erano innegabili.

I ragazzi avevano deciso di trascorrere una serata in un locale del centro per stare tra di loro, visto che tra pochi giorni in tanti sarebbero partiti per gli impegni con le nazionali.

Berna se ne stava seduto su uno dei divanetti di pelle a sorseggiare il suo mojito.

Se uno sguardo avesse potuto incenerire, il bel sconosciuto che corteggiava spudoratamente Federico Chiesa al centro del locale avrebbe preso fuoco un bel po' di tempo fa.

Quando lo vede poggiargli una mano sulla spalla coperta dalla camicia bianca a maniche corte, per poi salire fino al collo, il gioiello di Carrara parte in quarta e abbandona ogni buon proposito.

Si avvicina ai due e prende Fede per un braccio, sorridendo falsamente a quello pseudo corteggiatore.

“Okay per stasera è abbastanza, andiamo”

Chiesa, inizialmente, è verosimilmente sconcertato.

Era una scenata di gelosia, quella?

Quando sono praticamente fuori dal locale il più piccolo ritorna in sé e fa per dimenarsi, ritrovandosi non si sa come con la schiena contro uno dei muri dei vicoli fiorentini.

Guarda Federico come se fosse una creatura mitologica.

“Qual è il problema?!”

“Quello ti stava per stuprare al centro del locale, nel caso non l'avessi notato”

“No, intendo, qual è il TUO problema?”

Lo sguardo che si scambiano è tutto un programma.

Il più piccolo sospira, abbandonandosi con la testa contro il muro.

“Federico tu mi hai detto di non provare niente per me...”

“Non ho propriamente detto così, innanzitutto”

“In ogni caso, se sei così egoista da volerti sentir dire che non me ne frega niente di qualunque altro ragazzo che non sia tu, nonostante tu mi abbia dato un due di picche, eccoti accontentato”

A quel punto il Berna sbotta, irritato.

“Accidenti Fede ma perché diavolo credi che ti abbia trascinato qui fuori?! Sono geloso marcio di te, sono stato un idiota a dire quello che ti ho detto e sono palesemente innamorato di te”

Quando glielo dice il più piccolo non può fare a meno di sorridere come un idiota.

Il cuore gli arriva in gola.

Per la prima volta Berna sembra vagamente imbarazzato e fa un mezzo sorriso.

“E' un altro momento in cui non sai cosa dire?”

“Veramente sto aspettando che mi baci”

Entrambi scoppiano a ridere dell'improvvisa sfacciataggine del più piccolo, poi Berna gli prende il viso tra le mani ed annulla la distanza che li separa.

Federico se lo tira contro, lo vuole sentire addosso, stringerlo forte fino a rimanere senza fiato.

Le labbra del più grande si muovono esperte e la lingua inizia l'esplorazione della bocca di Federico, che mugugna soddisfatto.

Se dopo gli chiedessero quando e come abbiano raggiunto la macchina (o addirittura la casa) del Berna, nessuno dei due saprebbe effettivamente rispondere, persi come sono in quei baci.

Il più piccolo riprende il possesso della situazione solo quando, arrivati in camera da letto, Federico fa scendere la scia di baci lungo il suo collo.

Chiesa si stacca appena e lo guarda con gli occhi pieni di desiderio ma allo stesso tempo incredibilmente intimoriti.

Federico gli accarezza la guancia dolcemente.

“Va tutto bene?”

“Si... cioè, noi stiamo per...?”

Il Berna gli sorride rassicurante.

“Stiamo per fare ciò che vuoi tu, Fede. Quello per cui ti senti pronto. Non abbiamo fretta, no?”

Baby Chiesa si morde leggermente il labbro, mentre esplora gli occhi brillanti di Federico.

Se c'è un ragazzo con cui vuole fare l'amore è soltanto lui, anche se non ha la minima idea di come comportarsi.

L'unica cosa che gli viene in mente è baciarlo di nuovo.

L'altro risponde immediatamente al gesto e poco dopo il più piccolo si ritrova disteso sul letto con Federico che lo sovrasta.

Si sfila rapidamente la t-shirt nera e Fede si perde nell'ammirare il suo fisico marmoreo solcato dai numerosi tatuaggi.

Il cuore gli batte più forte. Federico è veramente bellissimo.

Ora non è più tanto sicuro di voler “entrare in scena”.

Quasi come se gli leggesse nella mente, il maggiore gli sussurra all'orecchio: “Sei più bello tu, piccolo”

Gli sbottona con studiata lentezza la camicia e Fede è certo di trovarsi in paradiso.

“Amo queste spalle...” gli dice, con voce roca, cominciando a lasciare una scia di baci che dalla clavicola arrivano alla spalla sinistra del figlio di Enrico.

“Poi amo questo petto...” altri baci, stavolta fino allo stomaco.

Quando la bocca del più grande va oltre l'ombelico, Federico declina la testa all'indietro, con gli occhi chiusi, già eccitato come non mai.

Berna si toglie rapidamente i jeans e fa lo stesso con quelli del compagno, anche se con più delicatezza.

“Ma soprattutto amo queste labbra”

Federico lo bacia quasi disperatamente. Non si è mai sentito così amato come in quel momento.

Ormai entrambi sono rimasti in boxer, l'ultimo strato di tessuto che separa le loro intimità.

I due si lanciano uno sguardo di quelli che ti scavano l'anima.

“Se vuoi che ci fermiamo puoi dirmelo, piccolo”

A baby Chiesa quasi viene da piangere per l'emozione nel sentire e nel vedere tutta la dolcezza e la premura che il più grande gli sta rivolgendo.

“Ti amo, Federico. E voglio fare l'amore con te”

Berna non sente le farfalle volare così prepotentemente nel proprio stomaco dalla prima volta con Danilo, quand'erano al Crotone.

Lì capisce sul serio che vuole ricominciare, con il suo piccolo Federico, e vuole farlo bene.

Il maggiore gli lascia un ultimo caldo bacio sulle labbra, soffiandoci sopra un “ti amo anch'io” prima di scivolare nuovamente fino all'elastico dei boxer del più piccolo.

Glieli sfila, facendo poi lo stesso con i propri, mentre Fede trema di piacere.

“Farà male all'inizio ma poi andrà meglio, te lo prometto”  
“Mi fido di te, Fede” ed era vero.

Il Berna non lo fa girare, vuole guardarlo in quei dolcissimi occhi color nocciola mentre diventano una cosa sola.

Si lubrifica, lo prepara con un dito e poi con due, cominciando ad allargare la sua apertura.

Federico trasale, totalmente disabituato a quell'intrusione.

Il ragazzo di Carrara intreccia la mano libera a quella di Fede abbandonata sul letto, guardandolo rassicurante.

Quando entra definitivamente in lui con la propria intimità, a baby Chiesa vengono le lacrime agli occhi per il dolore. Prontamente Federico lo bacia, non spinge ancora e lo fa adattare un po' a quella sensazione.

Adesso il più piccolo sa cosa vuol dire sentirsi davvero completi.

Man mano che il più grande inizia a muoversi ritmicamente il dolore viene soppiantato dal piacere ed i due trovano una sincronia perfetta.

Dopo un po' l'orgasmo travolge entrambi, lasciandoli senza fiato.

“Dio mio, Federico...” boccheggia il più piccolo.

“Ti ho fatto male? Come ti senti?” chiede Berna, passandosi una mano tra i capelli già disordinati come non mai.

“Sei stato perfetto, era tutto bellissimo”

Baby Chiesa è al settimo cielo e l'altro Federico può orgogliosamente affermare lo stesso di sé; è da un po' di tempo che non si sente così felice.

Si addormentano così, con Federico che stringe a sé il più piccolo contro il suo petto.

L'uno cullato dal respiro del compagno e l'altro dal suo battito cardiaco, i due miracoli di Firenze si abbandonano esausti e beati alle braccia di Morfeo.

 

***

 

Il primo a svegliarsi è Berna.

Si muove appena, mentre abitua gli occhi alla luce che entra dalla finestra, perché il più piccolo dorme ancora adagiato contro di lui.

Federico quando dorme è ancora più dolce ed innocente che da sveglio, l'altro non può fare a meno di notarlo ed un involontario, luminoso sorriso si fa strada sul suo volto.

Federico Chiesa è proprio uno spettacolo della natura.

Ha la bocca leggermente schiusa e Fede non riesce a trattenersi, così lo bacia.

Quando si stacca, sulle labbra del più piccolo è dipinto un sorriso beato.

“Potrei svegliarmi così tutte le mattine”

Anche il Berna direbbe di sì ad un buongiorno del genere per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Sa che possono farlo: vivono nella stessa città, giocano insieme, sono giovani ed hanno iniziato ad amarsi. Possono fare tutto.

 

***

 

Sfruttano ogni secondo per stare insieme, prima di dirigersi al ritiro con la Nazionale.

Soprattutto parlano, parlano, parlano e si stupiscono nello scoprire quanto siano affini i loro caratteri.

Non sono uguali ma nemmeno agli antipodi, come lo erano Danilo e Federico.

Sembra proprio una combinazione vincente.

Il più piccolo scopre che al Berna piace tantissimo la musica, viaggiare, i film vintage, i tatuaggi (quello forse lo sapeva già) e giocare con la sua nipotina.

Viceversa, il ragazzo di Carrara impara che Fede adora mangiare (davvero non importa cosa!), leggere bei libri, giocare alla Playstation, passeggiare e parlare con suo padre.

Il loro primo appuntamento – se così si può chiamare un panino al McDonald alle due del mattino – si conclude con una camminata notturna per le vie di Firenze.

Si tengono mano per la mano e non gliene frega niente se il senzatetto a Piazza della Signoria possa pensare male.

Sono soltanto Fede & Fede e il momento è troppo perfetto per preoccuparsi di qualunque altra persona. Esistono solo loro.


End file.
